This is how I type!
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: Just read it, you know you want too! Read and Review! XD
1. Jacob, you just got PWNED!

Me: I am here

Jane: And we care why?

Me: OMG Its Jane! * hugs Jane *

Jane: Why are you hugging me?

Me: Cause you are AWESOME!

Alec: I'm awesome too!

Me: No your not!

Alec: Am too!

Me: Are not!

Jane: Shut up Alec, I'm awesome and your not! * hugs back *

Renesmee: What about me?

Me: OMG! It's Renesmee! * runs and hugs her *

Renesmee: Yay I'm awesome!

Me: Totally man

Jacob: Nessie?

Me: Ewwie, it's Jacob!

Jacob: I'm not awesome?

Me: No, no you are not. You made out with your girl friends mom! EWWIE!

Renesmee: You did what?

Jacob: It's not what it sounds like, it was before you were born, and it had no meaning

Renesmee: I don't want too hear your voice, go away!

Jacob: But Ne-

Me: She said leave mutt, now go, or I'm gonna have Mavrick hurt you with his mad skills!

Jacob: And who is this Mavrick?

Mavrick: Me

Jacob: But your a midget! * starts laughing at his shortness *

Me: Hey! Don't call him a midget, cause then your calling me one too!

Jacob: Make me

Mavrick: Okay * starts beating him up with his mad skills *

Jacob: Ow! The pain!

Me: Sucks too be you, Jakey-poo

Mavrick: * Throws him out a window * That was fun

Me: It was indeed

Jane and Alec: He just got pwned!

Mavrick: Oh yah! I gotta go now, lata

Makiah: * dreamy daze * Lata

Renesmee: You like him

Makiah: Yeah, but only because we went out twice

Renesmee: Dang

Keigan: I have arrived! * sees me * Hey Moosey!

Alec: Moosey?

Me: It's my nickname! So stick that in your juice box and suck it!

Keigan: So watz up?

Me: Nothing at all, well, except Mav just beat the crap out of Jacob, * starts laughing* it was funny

Keigan: Awh! I miss everything! * starts pouting *

Me: Not everything!

Alec: I need a mate...:'(

Me: I will go find you one!

Alec: You will?

Me: No.

Alec: Dream killer

Me: Blood sucker

Alec: Do do head cootie queen

Me: Who you calling a cootie queen, you lint licker!

Jane: Wow, now that is scary

Me: Not as scary as this! * turns on paranormal activity movie *

Alec: * screams like a girl *

Me: You scream like a girl! * starts laughing and pointing *

Alec: Shut up!

Keigan: You shut up!

Me: You just got told!

Alec: * flips you off *

Me: You offering?

Alec: Um, no, never

Me: That's what I thought

Jane: You fail Alec

Edin: FAIL!

Jane: Who's that?

Me: That's Edin

Renesmee: Why did he just yell fail?

Me: Cause he can

Edin: Where's Mavrick?

Me: You missed him by a long shot, now think with your dip stick jimmy!

Aaron: Hey, that's my line!

Me: And now it's mine, case freaking closed!

Aaron: Douche bag

Me: You happy cigaret!

Aaron: Okay?...

Emmett: Hello

Me: OMG EMMETT! * hugs him *

Emmett: Yay, free hugs! * hugs back *

Aaron: Who's that dude?

Keigan: Your mom!

Me: Nice one man

Joey: Shut up Makiah

Me: I will not Joey! Why don't YOU shut up!

Joey: Stop wigging out, god

Me: You annoy me, go make out with Sandass

Joey: SHUT UP!

Me: Your mom

Cheyenne: Wassup?

Me: Jacob got beat up!

Ashley: What? WHERE IS HE?

Me: Outside, Mavrick through him out a window

Ashley: Mavrick is dead! * runs and gets Jacob *

Alec: Yuck, dog

Me: You can say that again

Alec: Yuck, dog

Me: I didn't mean it literally

Renesmee: I think I love you

Alec: Score! * starts kissing Renesmee *

Me: Ewwie, get a room!

Keigan: That's what I wanted too say when I saw you and Mavrick making out

Me: Shush!

Jacob: * wakes up * No! Nessie!

Renesmee: My name is Renesmee, not Nessie, and I love Alec now!

Ashley: You have me Jacob

Jacob: But I love her!

Ashley: Okay * starts crying *

Me: * kicks Jacob * How dare you!

Jacob: What?

Me: How dare you make her cry!

Jacob: I don't know

Me: You don't know? If you don't kiss her right now I'm gonna call Mavrick!

Jacob: Okay, okay! * kisses Ashley *

Mikayla: Oh my god!

Cheyenne: Oh chiz!

Ashley: OMG!

Jacob: I think I love you

Ashley: Me too

Me: Please don't make out! I'll barf again

Keigan: I've barfed so much I make bulimic chicks go DANNNNGGGGG!

Me: * starts laughing * You have been hanging around Clayton too much

Emmett: Well, I thinks thats it

Me: Yep, bye!

Aaron: Think with your dip stick Jimmy!

Cheyenne: Edin /3

Renesmee: * kisses Alec *

Alec: * kisses Renesmee *

Jacob: You suck!

Ashley: Shut up Jacob!

Mikayla: SQUIRELL!

Keigan: Hola!

Jane: Salutations

**Please Review! XD**


	2. OW! That's gotta hurt Edward!

Emmett: We are back, and awesomer then YOU!

Me: Yes, yes we are!

Mikayla: I want some cheese!

Me: You can not have any!

Mikayla: Why not?

Me: Cause its MINE!

Derick: NO its MINE!

Me: You zig-zag dial

Derick: Go hand wheel your pin box

Me: If you don't shut up I'm gonna floor pedal your stitch regulator

Derick: Go hand wheel your pin box with a power jack you feed dog

Me: Oh no you DID-IN'T!

Derick: Oh yes I DI-D!

Mikayla: What are you doing?

Derick: Your mom

Me: Ooh burn!

Mikayla: Come here

Derick: No, your gonna rape me

Mikayla: Come here * grabs him *

Derick: Go away!

Mikayla: * punches him in the arm * Douche monkey

Cheyenne: This is entertaining

Ashley: Yes, yes it is

Me: * eats popcorn *

Cheyenne: Where did you get popcorn?

Me: Esme, she makes the best!

Ashley and Cheyenne: * run off too get popcorn from Esme * ESMEEEEEE!

Alec: Where's Renesmee?

Me: How the heck should I know?

Alec: I don't know, you just, are like her best friend

Me: * gets text- _Hey, tell Alec I'll be there in 5 _* Shes gonna be here in 5

Alec: Yay!

Me: Don't go all -getting a boner for my girl friend- on me

Aaron: Nice

Keigan: Is Taylor Lautner's butt!

Clayton: Oh yeah! Just kidding! Who wants too here a funny pick up line?

Me: I do!

Clayton: Okay, my boner's dead, can I bury it in your ass? * starts laughing *

Everyone: * laughs *

Kase: Mooooooo

Me: Kase man! * hugs Kase *

Kase: AHHHHH!

Kerigan: Wow Kase * laughs *

Tumekah: Makiah!

Me: Mekah! * we both run into each other *

Edward: Haha, you suck!

Kase: No, you suck! * starts beating up Edward *

Edward: Owwww, the pain, it hurts!

Kase: And take that you sparkly fairy! * throws him out a window *

Me: Haha, he fails!

Edin: FAIL!

Me: Shut up Edin!

Cheyenne: Don't tell my lover too shut up!

Me: Don't tell me not too tell your lover too shut up!

Cheyenne: Don't tell me not too tell you too not tell my lover too shut up!

Me: Don't tell me not too tell you too not tell me too not tell your lover too shut up!

Kase: SHUT UP!

Mikey: Kase you shut up

Clayton: Stop fighting! Peace not war! I don't know what I'm talking about, * laughs *

Me: Wow Clayton

Cheyenne: * smiles * I still love Edin!

Me: We know, we know * pats shoulder *

Renesmee: I am here, where is my Allie poo?

Me: Allie poo? Haha, you sissy

Alec: Shert up!

Cheyenne: Shert up? Fail

Edin: FAIL!

Cheyenne: Shut up EDIN!

Me: Why do you get too tell him too shut up and I don't?

Cheyenne: Cause I am his ex, duh you dork

Ashley: Jacob

Jacob: Yes dear?

Ashley: I think we need a break in are relationship

Jacob: WHAT?

Ashley: I've found someone else

Jacob: Who? I'll kill him

Corey: Here I am

Ashley: * runs too Corey and kisses him *

Corey: * kisses her back *

Jacob: Your dead

Mavrick: Not so fast, I will kick your ass again pretty boy

Jacob: Yeah right, I was too focused on Renesmee last time. And really, pretty boy?

Mavrick: You asked for it * starts randomly stabbing him with a spoon *

Jacob: That doesn't hurt me

Mavrick: Does this? * pokes him in the eye *

Jacob: Ow, yes!

Mavrick: Good! * keeps stabbing in the eye *

Me: Jacob you fail

Edin: FAIL!  
Everyone: Shut up EDIN!

Katie: Where are you Kase?

Kase: Hide me! * hides behind Emmett *

Katie: Kase, honey, I need you! * runs in other direction *

Kase: Ah, thanks Em

Emmett: No problem, I'm always happy too help a fellow man

Me: Your a man? I thought you were a woMan

Kase: Shut up

Me: Make me Kasey-boo! * sticks tongue out *

Kase: Never mind

Me: That's what I thought

Mikayla: Lollipop

Me: Um, okay?

Cheyenne: Cream cheese

Me: Guys?

Ashley: Banana

Me, Kase, and Clayton: You said banana *starts cracking up *

Tumekah: Perverts

Me: I know right?

Tumekah: Whatever

Joey: Makiah I'm gonna kill you

Me: Only if you can catch me! * starts running *

Joey: I can, and I will * runs after you *

Me: Sandass lover, SANDASS LOVER!

Joey: SHUT UP!

Me: * trips over tiny pebble * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joey: I've got you now!

Emmett: No you don't! * picks her up *

Joey: Let go of me you fat lard!

Me: Gasp! How dare you call the awesome Emmett Cullen a fat lard?

Joey: Easily

Me: Meanie

Joey: Mavrick lover

Me: Ummmmmm, duh?

Edward: Don't throw her out the window!

Me: Lets throw her out the window, she'll land on Edward and not get hurt

Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Quiet you! Anyway, who wants too

Emmett: Count me in

Me: I count my vote

Alec: * kisses Renesmee *

Me: Gonna take that as a yes

Renesmee: * kisses Alec *

Me: That too! Okay, lets do it

Emmett: * throws her out the window of windowness *

Joey: Lands on Edward and bags him with her foot *

Edward: * grabs nards * OH THE HORROR!

Kase: Now that's got to hurt

Keigan: Fail

Edin: FA-

Me: Don't even!

Mikey: I guess that's it

Me: It is, it is, okay peace

Mavrick: Lata

Mikayla: See ya

Cheyenne: 3 EDIN!

Ashley: * kisses Corey

Corey: * kisses Ashley *

Keigan: Laterrrrrr

Emmett: Bye bye!

Alec: * kisses Renesmee *

Renesmee: *kisses Alec *

Jacob: MY EYE!

Edin: Bye?

Aaron: Neh!

Kase and Clayton: Willem is the greatest mommy ever!

Joey: Edward, I love you Edward, YAY!

Edward: THE HORROR!

Derick: Peace

Katie: Kase baby!

Kerigan: You suck!

Tumekah: Bye

**Please Review! XD**


	3. Haha Bella, you FAIL!

Nathan: I am here

Me: No your not

Nathan: Shut up

Me: Where's Derick

Nathan: Hes sick

Me: Awh, why did you have too give your lover mono? Not cool! * starts laughing *

Nathan: Shut up

Mikayla: Make her

Me: You just got TOLD!

Seth: Yo

Mikayla: Hey

Me: You too should go out

Seth: What? * looks into Mikayla's eyes and imprints *

Me: YAY! I KNEW IT!

Mikayla: Is this what I think it is?

Seth: Yep * kisses her *

Me: Awwwwww...Now get a room!

Jordan: Who wants too hear my low voice?

Me: Me, me, ME!

Jordan: Duh, duh, duhhhhhhh * gets lower with every note *

Me: That's amazing, but I'm lower. Duh duh duhhhh duhhhhhh * gets even lower *

Jordan : Duhhhhhh

Me: Duhhhhhhhhhhh

Mikayla: You both are low, now shut your mouths!

Me: Make us fluffy butt!

Mikayla: Little girl! * put fist up *

Me: Okay, okay, lets not get craaaaazzzy here! * puts arms up in defense *

Aaron: I miss Allison!

Me: Then get her back you numbskull!

Aaron: She doesn't like me

Me: Then prove your love! PROVE!

Bella: Hello?

Me: It's Bella, Nessie's mommy! RUN!

Renesmee: * stops kissing Alec * Mom?

Bella: How dare you kiss are enemy, shame on you!

Edward: BELLA!

Bella: Edward? What have you done too him?

Edward: The kid named Kase hurt me and threw me out a window!

Bella: * looks at Kase * Your dead!

Me: Over my dead body bish!

Bella: * pushes you into Emmett *

Keigan: Oh no you don't! * starts randomly punching her in the face, and shaves her head *

Bella: My hair!

Keigan: * throws you out a window * You epic fail!

Joey: Edward is MINE! MINE MINE MINE! * glues Bella too a tree *

Bella: Get me down!

Joey: Quiet you!

Aaron: Neh

Me: Um?

Oscar: Neh

Mikey: Guys?

Aaron and Oscar: Neh

Jacob: I'm blind in one eye!

Mavrick: Haha, sucks too be you

Jacob: YOU did this too me!

Mavrick: And?

Jacob: ?

Mavrick: That's what I thought, I'm gonna go play Xbox, lata

Me: Lata * dazed *

Renesmee: Love I tell you

Cheyenne: Ya think? Shes like this all the time when she talks about his big, huge, di-

Me: Don't say it! That is private info only for yours and my info!

Renesmee: It's okay, I already know what your going to say

Me: What is it then?

Renesmee: His big, huge, dish

Me: Dish, like what the fuck?

Renesmee: Ain't I right?

Cheyenne: Not even close Ness

Bella: Help me!

Me: No! Your a fatty who is drab and stupid, so put that in your juice box and suck it!

Elizabeth: * randomly comes in carrying a baby * Hello

Me: What's with the baby?

Elizabeth: I found it

Me: Where?

Elizabeth: My door step, its my little sister now! * holds baby close too her *

Me: Okay, what's her name?

Elizabeth: Carrie

Kase: It's not safe here for Carrie, maybe you should leave, like now

Elizabeth: Whatever

Mikayla: Makiah!

Me: Yea?

Seth: Thank you for putting us in love! * starts kissing again *

Ashley: Corey died! * starts crying *

Me: Awh, it's okay!

Ashley: I know! * random dude named Embry Call comes in *

Embry: Your beautiful

Ashley: Why thank you

Me: Oh not again!

Embry and Ashley: Start kissing each other

Nathan: Stewie rules!

Me: Yeah, and so does Derick! Do you think I don't know why you gave him mono?

Nathan: I didn't even!

Me: * puts sock in your mouth * shut up!

Nathan: Bufufufufuf * blocked out by the socks *

Me: That's what I thought ya douche monkey!

Cheyenne: That sound about it! LOVE EDIN!

Mikayla: * kisses Seth *

Seth: * kisses Mikayla *

Ashley: Corey! * kisses Embry *

Embry: * kisses Ashley *

Jacob: MY EYE!

Tumekah: Peace

Kase: Penis!

Me: Peace home skillet BISCET!

Nathan: STEWIE!

Bella: Get me DOWN!

Joey: No! Fatty

Edward: I love you Joey!

Jordan: Duhhhhhhhhhhh

Renesmee: * kisses Alec *

Alec: * kisses Renesmee *

Keigan: Fo Shiz!

Oscar and Aaron: NEH!


	4. You guys have issues

Me: Binoculars

Mavrick: Your dumb

Me: Your a fruit cake!

Mavrick: * makes sad face and walks away *

Morgan: Haha Fluffy Boy!

A bunch of random guys: SEXXXXXX * one drools a little *

John: DON'T STOP BELIEEEVINGGGGG! * air guitars *

Me: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT FAIILLLLS!

John: I HAVE A GIRFRIEND THATS MEAAAANNNN!

Me: But you love me * sticks tongue out *

John: Yep...

Tristin: AHHHH

Me: Uhm?

Rodrigo: OHHHH

Me: Are you guys doing it? * covers eyes *

Tristen: NO! Were doing math! * shows workbook *

Rodrigo: EHHHH

Me: You just made that up!

Rodrigo: So?

Renesmee: * kisses Alec *

Alec: * kisses Nessie *

Me: DO YOU EVEN BREATHE?

Renesmee: Maybe...

Bre: * walks over with a mircophone * AND F U BUSH! * walks off *

Me: You would

Tumekah: I'm telling you-

Me: Stop being a stalker! I just can't believe-

Tumekah: That its my daughter!

Derick: What are you singing?

Me: OH MY GOD! DERICK! * runs in slow motion to hug him *

Derick: NOOOOOO! * runs quickly away *

Jasper: You people have issues

Jane: Maybe...

Me: BE JEALOUS!

Mavrick: Nobody's jealous of you, bitch

Me: Douche bag, shut up!

Mavrick: Sluttttttt!

Morgan: Bitch please! * starts kicking him *

Me: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mavrick: I'M NOT A FRUIT CAKE!

Emmett: Well I think thats about it!

Me: Yes, bye! MAVRICK YOU SUCK!

Tristen and Rodrigo: MATHHHHH!

Derick: NOOOO!

Jane: Be jealous...

Alec: * kisses Renesmee *

Renesmee: * kisses Alec *

John: MAVRICK AND MAKIAH BELONG TOGETHER!

Morgan: Condom videos!

Jasper: You guys have issues...

**Review People! XD**


End file.
